


Crumbled

by Jimmy_s_Dream, Orange_Brained



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_s_Dream/pseuds/Jimmy_s_Dream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Brained/pseuds/Orange_Brained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая необычная неделя для Харви и Майка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crumbled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453621) by [KaliTracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer). 



В комнате было темно, и лишь свет с улиц никогда не спящего Нью-Йорка освещал их тела.

Харви мог разглядеть контуры тела своего прекрасного помощника. Но это было не то, на чем он действительно был сконцентрирован. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на перемещениях тела Майка вверх и вниз, заставляющих Харви думать только о своих движениях навстречу Майку, так податливо впускающего его в себя.

— О Боже, Майк, — бормочет он, а тело уже движется само по себе. Он произносит «да» сквозь зубы с каждым движением.

Помощник сжимает плечо Харви, откинув голову и приоткрыв рот в беззвучном стоне.

Сжимая бедра Майка, Харви наклонился и поцеловал, дразня, его шею. Он провел языком дорожку до ключицы, наслаждаясь стонами.

— Харви, — произнес он, подаваясь вниз сильнее и быстрее, его голос становился громче.

— Да, — сказал Харви, в каждый толчок он вкладывал все больше сил и страсти.

— Харви, — увереннее сказал Майк.

Но Харви сейчас не мог найти слов, он постанывал от удовольствия и чувствовал, как оргазм подступает к нему.

— Господи, — Майк становился настойчивее, — Черт! Харви! — позвал Майк, сильнее сжимая плечи Харви.

Спектер почувствовал, как горячий прилив удовольствия покрывает его тело. Наконец, Харви упал на простыню, и мужчины превратились в клубок тяжелых конечностей, пота и спермы, покрывающих их.

Жадно вдыхая воздух, они оставались переплетенными, пока, наконец, Майк не отодвинулся, задевая ослабший член Харви. Майк кинул всего один взгляд назад и у него вырвалось почти немое «вау». 

— Я знаю, — самодовольно Харви усмехнулся.

— Нет, я имею в виду, ничего себе, что у тебя в голове.

— Что? — спросил Харви, все еще слишком расслабленный, чтобы волноваться.

— А ты не будешь ненавидеть себя за такие горячие мечты со мной? — теперь очередь Майка усмехаться.

— Что? — спросил Харви с еще большим недоумением.

— Тебе, думаю, следует проснуться. Будильник, вероятно, скоро зазво...

Громкий звуковой сигнал прервал сон.

Харви выпрямился, его бедра упирались во влажную простыню. Он оглядел свою спальню, не находя нигде никаких следов Майка Росса.

Сердце ускорило ритм, стоило вспомнить сон. Харви перевел взгляд вниз на кровать и, поднеся руку ко рту, прошептал: «Вот дерьмо».


	2. Chapter 2

Харви принял холодный душ, трижды сменил костюм и выпил две чашки кофе перед тем, как обрел мечту никогда ничего не чувствовать. Ну... поехали.

Он оделся и собрал портфель, повторяя: «Это был всего лишь сон». Схватил новый компакт-диск для Рэя и оставил свою квартиру практически уверенным в себе.

Поездка прошла удивительно хорошо для переполненного машинами Нью-Йорка. Харви, погруженный в свои мысли, был даже расслаблен. Он подавил воспоминания о сне достаточно, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, что в офисе будет находиться слишком близко к Майку.

Харви был уверен, пока его проницательная Донна еще даже не подняла взгляд, но она вполне уверенно спросила:   
— Ты в порядке?

— Ну, это странное «доброе утро», — пошутил он, надеясь, что она просто забудет о своем вопросе.

— Ты плохо спал? — добавила она, изучая его внешний вид и прекрасно уложенную прическу.

Харви почувствовал, как мышцы на лице дрогнули, чем, наверное, и вызвал более беспокойный и настойчивый взгляд подчиненной.

— Я в порядке, Донна, — сказал Харви, загадочно посмотрев не нее. Девушка медленно подняла несколько файлов, но ее глаза оставались устремленными на него. Как только она передала бумаги, Харви, наконец, прошипел, — Что?

— Есть ли причина, по которой ты надел тот же костюм, что и вчера? — спросила она.

Возмущение сменилось изумлением, Харви начал разглядывать синий костюм, что был на нем надет. Он вспомнил предыдущий день и принялся крутить рукой, чтобы найти небольшое пятно от салата, поставленное вчера на рукав.

С годами все это превратилось в игру, Харви огляделся по сторонам. Казалось, больше никто этой оплошности не заметил.

— Донна, принеси запасной костюм в туалет. Сейчас! — довольно спокойно сказал он перед тем как резко развернулся и грациозно поспешил до ближайшей уборной.

Харви благодарил всех богов, которых знал в такие моменты. Что бы он делал без Донны, которая последовала за ним через несколько мгновений, передавая запасной костюм.

— Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты носил один костюм два дня подряд. Или ты провел ночь не у себя дома? — хитро щурясь, спросила она.

Харви невероятно сильно радовало сейчас то, что, не дожидаясь ответа, Донна продолжила.   
— Хотя, это не так. Ты всегда убеждаешься, оставил ли запасной костюм на работе, прежде чем прийти во вчерашнем. Так что же с тобой не так? — спросила она, передавая боссу штаны.

— Просто сегодня случилось не «доброе» утро, — признался он. Харви знал, что в мире есть только один человек, которому он мог доверить абсолютно все, и таким человеком была именно Донна. Она была чудотворцем и знала, когда нужно держать рот на замке.

— Мне этого не достаточно. Что-то не так, — Харви вздохнул, обычно она знала, когда заткнуться.

Только Харви открыл рот, чтобы сказать ей, что не случилось ничего важного, как он услышал шаги совсем близко к комнате, и через минуту послышался звук открывающейся двери.

— Донна? — Харви тихо выругался. Конечно, это был Майк, — Что ты делаешь в мужском туалете?

— Извиняюсь перед Харви. Я пролила кофе на его костюм сегодня утром. Он переодевается, — она указала на туалетные кабинки.

— Ладно, — Майк задумчиво произнес слова, — Подожди, Харви здесь?

— Тебе лучше бы заниматься выводами по делу Дугласа, — сказал Харви, перебирая пальцами пуговицы. Его ладони начали потеть, он поспешил надеть жилет, пытаясь не думать о том, что мог оказаться голым перед Майком.

— Только что положил тебе на стол, — наступила недолгая пауза, поскольку Харви вышел из кабинки, отдавая сложенный костюм Донне. Он хмурился и разглаживал поверхность пиджака, как будто новый костюм был неудобным.

— Джессика хочет твоей помощи с делом Брауна с тех пор, как у меня затишье, — сказал Харви, отметив, что Майк, кажется, рассматривает его костюм. На этот раз Харви не мог сказать, что выражал взгляд парня. Хотя, его голубые глаза никогда не могли скрыть от Харви своих мыслей.

— Последний раз, когда ты отдал меня ей, я провел в офисе больше ночей, чем занимаясь твоими делами, — с умоляющим взглядом сказал Майк.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что ты хорошо поспал прошлой ночью, — сказал Харви, разворачиваясь к двери. Он подумал на мгновение, что должен похлопать Майка по плечу в знак поддержки, но вдруг испугался, что помощник может неправильно понять. К тому же, Харви не был уверен, что у этого жеста было правильное значение.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Спектер неубедительно добавил "Удачи", перед тем как покинуть уборную. Донна вышла следом.

«Наверное, — подумал Харви, когда вернулся к своему кабинету, — я сам накручиваю себя». Мозг обманывал его, потому что не получил достаточного отдыха за последние две недели. Харви забрал документы и кофе у Донны, и направился в свой кабинет. Он отметил, что пришел в здание только пятнадцать минут назад.

Харви сел за стол, и заметил, что Майк разговаривает с другим сотрудником в холле. «Вот значит как», — подумал он. Он был чертовым Харви Спектером, и перед тем, как он признал реальную причину своего беспокойства, он был готов превратить жизнь каждого в ад. Тем не менее, истинной причиной волнения была простая боязнь того, что какой-то другой адвокат может украсть его Майка. Никто не может украсть Майка.

Встряхнув головой, Харви заставил себя смотреть на кейс, лежащий на столе. Его не волновало, что именно он должен был сделать, он только собирался больше никогда не мечтать о Майке Россе.


	3. Chapter 3

Харви откинулся на спинку кресла. Он попытался позвать Донну, но ее не оказалось на месте. «Наверное, все разошлись по домам», — сделал вывод Харви. 

Взглянув на часы, он понял, что так и есть — было около часа ночи.

— До сих пор тут? – убедился Майк, открывая дверь кабинета.

Ухмыляясь при виде своего помятого ассистента, Харви обрадовался, что он не единственный, кто полностью отдается работе. 

— Приходится много работать с тех пор, как у меня отняли помощника.

— Если тебе от этого станет лучше – я тут, похоже, надолго. Бумаги по делу только закончили печатать, так что, да здравствует ночь в офисе, — наигранно произнес Майк, рассматривая мячи, стоящие на подоконнике.

— Джессика вызовет тебя к себе, как только придет в офис. У тебя нет выбора, — признал Харви.

— В любом случае, ты тоже работаешь, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Ненавижу быть в здании ночью один, — ответил Майк, медленно проходя в кабинет.

Харви начал вращаться на стуле и задел ногами растерянного Майка, рубашка которого была закатана до локтей, демонстрируя гладкие предплечья, выглядящие гораздо сильнее, чем думал Харви. Майк неуверенно качнулся.

— Мне подержать тебя за руку? — пошутил Харви. Ему показалось, что вздохи стали чаще.

Майк ухмыльнулся и сказал: 

— Только если ты хочешь.

Он двигался на небольшой дистанции. Наклонившись, он положил руки на подлокотники, но не надолго, так как неожиданно Харви почувствовал, как Майк сжимает его бедра.

Глаза Харви расширились, и дыхание стало рваным. 

— Или я могу подержаться за что-то еще, — сказал Майк гораздо более низким голосом, чем обычно.

Этот тон соблазнял Харви, его член дернулся при мысли, что он может почувствовать его руки там.

— Майк, — сказал Харви, когда его партнер наклонился вперед, и его губы оказались в опасной близости от его собственных губ, – Мы не можем.

Ничего не сказав, Майк провел руками по спине Харви, копируя все изгибы, еле ощутимо провел пальцами по ребрам и начал водить по торсу, одними кончиками дотрагиваясь до сосков. Наконец, он перестал дразнить движениями и обхватил лицо Харви руками.

— Кто сказал? — спросил он, прежде чем улыбнуться, и, наклонившись, глубоко поцеловал его.

Все протесты были забыты, он встал и обнял Майка. Руки властно двигались по его спине, в то время как губы боролись за контроль над поцелуем. Майк передвинул ногу вперед, чтобы бедром упереться в набухающую эрекцию партнера.

На мгновение Харви почувствовал, как теряет контроль над ситуацией, и тут же поддался внезапным порывам чувств. Поцелуи стали сладкими и острыми одновременно. Тело Харви неожиданно наполнилось энергией, несмотря на то, что каких-то двадцать минут назад он валился с ног.

Поцелуи прерываются, и Харви перемещается губами на шею Майка, начиная облизывать и целовать каждый, открывшийся обзору, сантиметр кожи. Стоны, которыми Майк сразу же наполняет комнату, радуют, по меньшей мере. Харви проходится по всем доступным местам на теле парня и задыхается от ощущений.

— Харви, — всхлипнул Майк, задыхаясь так, будто пробежал несколько километров.

— Тсс, — Харви хочет заставить его молчать, чувствуя, как Майк набирает воздух, когда он кусает его за ухо.

— Харви, — строго повторяет Майк. Его голос звучит странно, и все же подозрительно знакомо.

Его голова вдруг становится тяжелее, будто он засыпает. Она соскальзывает с руки и… 

Адреналин охватывает Харви, ему удается остановить голову до того, как она падает на стол. Его локоть стоит на столе вверх ладонью, на которой только что лежала голова. Кажется, он спал.

— Харви?

Он смотрит на Донну, которая стоит у двери с почти испуганным выражением лица.

— Что? — спрашивает он, и оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда ушел Майк.

— Ты спал за рабочим столом? — уточняет она, поднимая брови, и Харви начинает тошнить от такого требовательного взгляда. 

Он все еще исследует комнату. 

— Может быть, какое это имеет значение? — спрашивает он, пожимая плечами.

— Ты заснул на рабочем месте, чего я раньше никогда не видела, и спрашиваешь, имеет ли это значение? — спрашивает она таким тоном, которым общается только с Луисом и то, только, когда тот особо настойчив. Харви же в таких ситуациях ведет себя, как идиот.

— Гм, — он не знает, что ответить.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? —требует она. Ее голос становится мягче, так что адвокат может услышать беспокойство.

— Все хорошо, правда, — утверждает Харви. Выпрямившись, он рассматривает бумаги, лежащие на столе, как-будто собирается над ними работать.

— Все хорошо? — повторяет Донна. Она рассматривает его довольно долго, прежде чем кивает. — Я собираюсь пойти домой, уверен, что ничего не нужно? — интересуется она, направляясь к двери.

— Да, уверен, иди. Увидимся завтра, — соглашается Харви.

Она останавливается и разворачивается на каблуках, устремляя взгляд на растерянного начальника. 

— Харви, завтра ты весь день в суде. Ты дал мне выходной.

— Ох, — он неубедительно кивает и произносит, — Да, конечно, нет, я помню. Спокойной ночи.

Донну это совсем не успокоило, но виду она не подала. 

— Спокойной ночи, Харви, — покидая кабинет, добавила она.

Харви лишь махнул ей рукой, и, подождав, пока та скроется из поля зрения, откинулся на спинку кресла. Его взгляд опустился к вздымающимся штанам. Он вздыхает и трет лицо. Во всяком случае, хуже быть уже не может.


	4. Chapter 4

Майку потребовалось три дня, чтобы закончить дело Брауна. В четверг, после суда, Джессика отблагодарила его, и, наконец, разрешила вернуться к своим делам.

Единственное, чего теперь хотел Майк — сон. Джессика полностью вымотала его, и он даже представлять не хотел, как доставалось Харви, когда она была его наставницей. Мысленно помощник приравнял работу с ней к годам мучений и нехватки сна.

Однако, стоило ему набраться сил, Майк осознал, что с нетерпением ждет следующего задания от Харви. Он будто пропал — Майк не видел его с "костюмного" инцидента. 

Выходя из лифта, Майк задумался, что всё-таки больше ждет встречи с Харви, чем его заданий — он соскучился по его манере работы. В работе с Джессикой было меньше тайн, меньше сарказма, меньше... самодовольства.

Мысль неожиданно улетучилась, стоило Майку увидеть Донну, быстро тараторящую что-то в телефон. Приблизившись, ему удалось поймать несколько фраз.

— Нет, я не могу в это поверить. Никогда, Харви, ты уже слишком много раз.., - она замолчала и нахмурилась, глядя на телефон, — ты должен мне, не так ли? — добавила она и бросила трубку.

В тот момент Майк подумал, что прийти попозже будет гораздо лучше, даже, скорее безопаснее, но, к несчастью, Донна подняла на него пронзительный взгляд, заставляя Майка осознать, что он обречен.

— Майк, — довольно громко сказала она, — Харви не придет сегодня.

Казалось, что Майк не мог расслышать эту реплику правильно. Как мог великий и ужасный Харви Спектер пропустить день усиленного давления и неминуемого сарказма.

— Что? — уточнил он, подходя к столу Донны.

— Он только что звонил, — повторила она, а в голосе появились нотки неуверенности.

— Он заболел? — спросил Майк.

— Эй, — неожиданно прервала разговор приближающаяся Джессика, — Донна, Харви у себя? — она так уверенно шла к кабинету своего лучшего адвоката, что чуть не сшибла Луиса, пытавшегося что-то рассказать о пони своих достоинствах. Однако после короткого «позже» и быстрого взмаха рукой, Луис предпочел покинуть это место. Джессика же перевела взгляд на сотрудников, чей разговор она только что прервала.

— Нет, — все еще неуверенно произнесла Донна, — он сказал, что не придет.

— Он заболел? — уточнила Джессика.

Майк первый раз увидел неуверенную Донну, которая всеми силами пыталась придумать нормальный ответ.

— Слушай, все нормально, — спокойно произнесла Джессика, — мне же нужно знать. 

— Харви здоров, — тихо ответила бедная секретарша, — он сказал, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы в чем-то разобраться.

Джессика поднесла руку к губам и на некоторое время все замолчали.

— Росс, —обратилась она, наконец признавая его присутствие, — сейчас ты поедешь к Харви. Не смей покидать его, пока он не разберется со всем, что ему нужно. И только попробуй вернуться без него.

Майк ошеломленно посмотрел на Донну, думая, как же возразить Джессике.   
— Не лучше ли позволить ему разобраться…

— Майк, — Джессика вновь его прервала, — Харви воспользовался только семью больничными за время работы здесь, все они из-за простуды или гриппа, которые приковывали его к кровати далеко не на один день. Он никогда не пропускал работу по личным причинам. Так что, не знаю, что там у него, но ты едешь помочь, в чем ему требуется, понял? — ее взгляд буквально прожегал.

Майк почувствовал, как все клеточки его тела пропитываются страхом.   
— Понял, — немедленно подтвердил он.

— Донна, попроси Рэя забрать его. На велосипеде Майк и до вечера не доберется, — сказав это, начальница решила, что проблема исчерпана и оставила их.

— Это действительно не похоже на него, Майк, — произнесла Донна, стуча пальцами по клавишам телефона.

— Может быть, он просто захотел подольше отдохнуть? Или, действительно, хочет немного побыть в одиночестве? — спросил он, хотя это звучало невероятно неубедительно и скорее напоминало анти-Харви, поэтому Майк лишь вздохнул.

— Майк, он действительно сам не свой на этой неделе. И отказывается говорить мне, что происходит. Это не похоже на Харви, которого я знаю, – заметила Донна, в каждом ее слове чувствовалось волнение.  
Майк кивнул и задал последний вопрос:  
— Когда Рэй будет здесь?

***

 

Машина подъехала к дому, и тут Майк полностью осознал, что он будет находиться… у босса… в его доме. Он никогда не был дома у Харви, а тот не был у него. Майк даже без пиджака его редко видел. «Что сейчас будет? Харви, как минимум, не ожидает визита, хочет побыть один, и будет зол, что я лезу в его личную жизнь. Думаю, это не кончится хорошо».

— Мистер Росс, — позвал Рэй, когда заметил, что Майк уже выбрался из машины со стороны, где обычно был Харви.

— Спасибо, Рэй, — сказал Майк, изучая здание, к которому подъехал автомобиль.

— Подождите, Донна хотела, чтобы я дал вам это, — Рэй протянул небольшой серебряный ключ.

— Зачем мне нужен ключ? — удивился Майк, разглядывая блестящий предмет.

— Цитирую: «Через эту дверь не удастся пройти, даже если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь». Конец цитаты, — сказал Рэй с легкой ухмылкой.

— Донна? — удостоверился Майк.

— Она беспокоится о нем, — пожал плечами Рэй, на что Майк понимающе кивнул. 

— Я тоже, — добавил Рэй, посмотрев парню в глаза.

— Я сделаю все возможное, — сказал Майк, и направился к дому. Он задумчиво посмотрел на здание и добавил, – эм, я не уверен, но пентхаус?

Рэй кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Разумеется, — пробурчал Майк, прежде чем скрыться в здании.

Достав телефон, Рэй набрал номер. И после всего пары коротких гудков получил ответ:.

— Да? – произнес женский голос.

— Ты права, — признал Рэй, — они созданы друг для друга.


	5. Chapter 5

За тридцать минут до неожиданного прибытия Майка, Харви сидел на диване, уставившись на свой телефон.

— Ты сможешь это сделать, — твердил он сам себе, — с этим справился бы даже работник МакДональдса. Возьми себя в руки.

В общем, уверенность покинула Харви. Но это ни как не касалось других людей, то есть работников МакДональдса, ведь им не приходилось звонить Донне и говорить, что они собираются прогулять работу. Джессика простит его, но Донна, его проницательная помощница, видит Спектера буквально насквозь.

Харви поднял трубку, нажимая кнопку три на быстром наборе.

Прозвучало два гудка, прежде чем секретарша взяла телефон. 

— Офис Харви Спектера, чем я могу вам помочь? — ее голос звучал приятно, как при любом разговоре с клиентами. «Скорее всего, на столе рядом с Донной уже стоит готовая чашка кофе для меня».

— Привет, Донна, это я, — сказал он, запинаясь, и добавил, — Харви.

— Привет, я получила все документы от кампании «Биллингс». Их генеральный директор хочет встретиться с тобой в понедельник, так что, я перенесла встречу с... Стоп, а почему ты звонишь мне? — голос Донны в одно мгновение изменился от обычного до непонимающего.

— Я не приду сегодня на работу, — на одном дыхании произнес он.

После минутного молчания девушка, наконец, переспросила.

— Прости, что?

— Я останусь сегодня дома. Увидимся в понедельник, хороших выходных, — сказал Харви, надеясь, что вопрос закрыт.

— Ты заболел? — спросила Донна, настаивая на объяснении.

Харви задумался, что легче было бы отпроситься у Джессики, взяв на себя бесплатное дело. «Хм, это была бы быстрая смерть».

— Нет, — возразил Харви, вернувшись к разговору, — все нормально. Просто появились личные дела, в которых следует разобраться.

— Что за «личные дела»? — усомнилась Донна.

Спектер вздохнул. 

— Просто некоторые проблемы, — он хотел утопиться, только бы закончить разговор.

— Харви Спектер, что за хрень с тобой происходит? — она была в бешенстве.

— Донна, послушай, просто дай мне немного времени. Мне необходимо разобраться в некоторых вещах, — он положил руку на голову, размышляя, достаточно ли такого ответа.

— Например, в каких? — усомнилась она. Конечно, ей было не достаточно такого ответа, но Харви надеялся на лучшее.

— Например, думаю, я влюбился в Майка, — огрызнулся Харви.

Пораженное молчание длилось достаточно долго, чтобы Спектер смог придумать миллион ответов, для выхода из неловкого положения.

— Что? — взвизгнула Донна.

Для начала Харви обхватил голову руками «О чем я думал?». Он был совершенно растерян и не понимал, почему она так резко отреагировала. Харви ожидал гораздо больше понимания и поддержки, ведь он так редко в ней нуждается.

— О нет, он только что вышел из лифта. Тебе нужно поговорить с Майком, Харви, — выдала она, — скажи ему, что чувствуешь.

— Я не могу, Донна, — возразил он, — не сейчас.

— Ты ведешь себя, как трус. Нет, я не могу поверить в это. Никогда, Харви. Ты уже не раз...

— Я не трус. Я собираюсь во всем разобраться, и потом, я обещаю, что поговорю с ним, — прервал он размышления Донны. Слышать, как она называет его трусом, было равноценно удару ниже пояса.

— Ты должен мне, не так ли? — с этими словами она бросила трубку, и Харви почувствовал, что никогда не опускался так низко.

 

*Восемнадцать минут спустя*

Наливая четвертую чашку кофе, Харви пытался убедить себя, что напиток поможет в решении проблем. Он медленно повернулся, услышав, останавливающийся лифт, но вспомнил, что никто не сможет зайти в его квартиру, да, и просто не решится.

Возможно, следовало надеть что-то кроме боксеров, но, поскольку сегодня Харви взял выходной, он не чувствовал необходимости.

Поднося кружку к губам, он медленно развернулся и хотел пойти в комнату, но остановился, как вкопанный, потому что был уверен, что слышит звуки в гостиной. Харви беззвучно поставил кружку на стол и начал внимательно вслушиваться. Его чутье не подвело — в комнате и правда кто-то был, но мысли о преступниках пришлось отмести, когда последовала реплика:

— Харви?

Мужчина, узнав голос, сделал шаг назад, к столу. Он продолжал уверять себя: «Я сплю, такое уже случалось, я все себе выдумал». Но громкий звук разбивающейся посуды и горячая жидкость, неожиданно коснувшаяся пальцев ног, вернули его к реальности.


	6. Chapter 6

Майк стоял перед лифтом, поднимающимся в квартиру Харви. Он не понимал, из-за чего было так трудно повернуть ключ, наверное, останавливал страх или ожидание того, что ему предстоит сделать. 

Страх казался более логичным вариантом, ведь было очевидно, что он боялся реакции Харви. Не было смысла тут находиться, поддаваясь Джессике, будто она король или что-то вроде этого, она бы сюда никогда не сунулась, она же знала, как Харви отреагирует.

Майк покачал головой и посмотрел на замочную скважину. Полагая, что ему ничего больше не остается, он все-таки повернул ключ. Кнопка «пентхаус» загорелась, и Майк, вздохнув поглубже, аккуратно нажал на нее.

Поднимаясь наверх, Майк задавался вопросом, как выглядит квартира Харви. Почему-то, ему казалось, что она похожа на офис, только с кроватью. 

Однако, увидев большой черный диван, он наотрез отказался от своих предположений. «Должно быть, Харви предпочитает офисной удобную мебель». 

Майк сделал нерешительный шаг в гостиную и осмотрелся. Помещение было определенно больше, чем его квартира ... и чище. Намного чище.

Сняв сумку и положив ее на край дивана, он попытался все-таки в поисках босса.

— Харви? — позвал он, полагая, что будет лучше объявить о своем присутствии, прежде чем бродить по квартире, в которой его точно не ждали.

Раздался резкий звук разбивающейся посуды. Майк подпрыгнул и замер, на секунду представляя, что сейчас выбежит Харви с винтовкой и застрелит его. Однако вместо этого уже через мгновение из-за угла вышел удивленный Харви, внимательно и озадаченно смотревший на гостя. 

— Эй, — сказал Майк, подняв руки. — Это всего лишь я.

«Как будто Харви не мог прийти к такому выводу сам».

Харви полностью вошел в комнату, и Майк почувствовал, что его челюсти отказываются двигаться. Он крайне редко видел своего босса без жилета поверх рубашки, и вот Харви стоит перед ним в одних боксерах.

— Что-о, — потянул Харви. Он, казалось, искал нужные слова. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Майк пытался оторвать свой взгляд от загара, великолепно тонирующего тело, и заставить кровь вернуться из штанов в мозг.

— Джессика, — сказал он, пытаясь не сводить взгляд с лица Харви. Он старался не смотреть на губы, потому что, даже чуть-чуть приоткрытыми, они выглядели соблазнительно.

— Что Джессика? — спросил Харви, совершенно ничего не понимая. Он хотел чем-нибудь прикрыться, но упрямство и гордость заставляли его делать вид, что отсутствие одежды не повод для смущения.

— Она заставила меня прийти, — быстро проговорил Майк. — Она была очень обеспокоена тем, что ты берешь выходной и послала меня, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться во всем, в чем нужно.

— Что? Почему она не могла просто позвонить? — требовательно спросил Харви.

— Я не знаю, — Майк все еще опасался внезапного удара и хотел спрятаться за чем-нибудь, — она просто послала меня сюда, и сказала Рэю отвезти меня, — ответил Майк, демонстрируя ключ. — Он дал мне это.

Это казалось Харви слишком странным. Джессика послала именно Майка, если Донна не сказала ей, что он чувствует. Хотя Донна никогда не действует за спиной, и ни за что не сказала бы Джессике что-то вроде этого. Так что, оставалось только думать, что Джессика просто хотела помочь Харви побыстрее разобраться в своих проблемах.

«Да, ей действительно не все равно».

Посреди комнаты все еще стоял его полностью одетый ассистент, почему-то это казалось смешным и странным в одно и тоже время. Он внимательно вглядывался в каждый сантиметр квартиры Спектера и не менее внимательно исследовал тело босса. 

«Судьба сегодня шутит надо мной».

Харви хотел побыстрее убедить Майка, что все хорошо и вернуться к выходному.

— Ты должен уйти, — решительно сказал Харви.

— Что? Нет, Джессика сказала остаться, я не могу уйти. Я должен помочь тебе разобраться со всем, что нужно, — запротестовал Майк. — Даже Рэй заметил, что что-то не так.

— Ничего меня не беспокоит, — прошипел Харви, произнося каждое слово почти по буквам. Как все вокруг могли заметить, что что-то не так? Он был убежден, что хорошо все маскировал.

— Донна чуть не убила меня взглядом, Харви, ее взгляд говорил что-то вроде: «Это ты во всем виноват, иди к Харви и разбейся в лепешку, чтобы он тебя простил». Так что, я не могу уйти, пока ты хотя бы не скажешь мне, что случилось.

Харви проигнорировал реплику Майка и незамедлительно направился к лифту. Майк вполне успешно попытался преградил ему дорогу, пару раз увернувшись от ловких движений Харви. После небольшого сражения за доступ к лифту, Харви сдался. 

— Майк, уходи, — строго сказал Харви.

— Нет, пока ты не скажешь мне, что не так, — возразил Майк.

— Я не скажу тебе, так что уходи, — Харви избегал зрительного контакта, он не хотел смотреть в эти слишком заботливые и такие внимательные голубые глаза. Вместо этого он посмотрел через плечо на лифт.

— Я могу и подождать, пока ты расскажешь. Ты, очевидно, что-то скрываешь, иначе, зачем избегать зрительного контакта? — заметил Майк.

— Ты ничего не добьешься! Так что, просто уходи, — Харви был невероятно зол, он пытался миновать его, но не мог. Майк просто остановился перед ним, как вкопанный. Хотя, расстояние между ними уже было настолько близким, что Харви начал наступать на ботинки Майка.

— Я не покину эту квартиру, пока не буду уверен, что все хорошо, Харви, — еще раз повторил он, — Мы команда, почему мы не можем разобраться в твоих проблемах вместе? 

Харви вздохнул и, наконец, посмотрел на лицо Майка — его глаза были полны заботы, как он и думал. Она была настолько сильна, что Харви мог почувствовать, как тревожное беспокойство исходит откуда-то изнутри груди Майка. Все, чего он хотел, это наклониться и поцеловать его.

— Пожалуйста, — произнес Харви вполголоса.

— Просто скажи мне, — настаивал Майк, но его голос остается мягким.

Это был слишком сильный удар по обороне Харви, он ничего не смог с собой поделать и положил руку на шею Майка, наклоняя его вперед, и аккуратно притягивая его губы к своим.

На мгновение Майк остановился, сначала он подумал, что Харви хочет ударить его. Но, поняв, чего он действительно хочет, он закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй. Почему-то в данный момент это казалось правильным, даже необходимым.

Поцелуй продлился довольно долго, прежде чем Майк открыл рот шире. Харви углубил поцелуй, он аккуратно положил другую руку на спину Майка, притягивая того ближе. Его тело расслабилось, чувствуя Майка так близко. Он все еще был в костюме, и Харви кажется, что это неправильно и неестественно, но так… соблазнительно.

Всего на мгновение они расстались, но, переведя дыхание, возобновили поцелуй. Руки Майка лежат на руках Харви, сжимая их, как будто он боится упасть.

Харви разорвал поцелуй, чтобы переместиться на участок шеи. Он почти невесомо поцеловал Майка чуть выше воротника и шепчет.

— Ты невероятно вкусный.

Вдруг Харви почувствовал толчок в грудь.

Когда он открыл глаза, Майк хватал свою сумку с края дивана.

— Майк, подожди, — Харви хотел сказать так много, но не был уверен, что сможет.

— Нет, не приближайся ко мне, — произнес он, его голос был наполнен страхом. Он надавил на кнопку лифта, который уже через мгновение приехал. Майк буквально забежал внутрь и с усилием нажал на нижнюю кнопку несколько раз, думая, что так он уедет быстрее.

Харви почувствовал, как больно сжимается что-то в груди от осознания случившегося.

Майк скрылся из поля зрения босса.

«Он ушел».


	7. Chapter 7

Майк бросился из здания. Он был растерянным, и, как ни странно, частично возбужденным, чего не хотел признавать. Только сейчас он осознал, что за эту длинную неделю произошло слишком много странных вещей, и, по сути, это была самая странная неделя в его жизни.

Все началось в понедельник, с момента, когда Майк положил папки по делу Дугласа на стол Харви, и увидел, что его кофе стоит на столе Донны, которой не было на месте. Это было странным потому, что она едва ли когда-нибудь покидала свое место в рабочее время. Майк задумывался о том, что, наверное, она обладает самой большой выдержкой, самым сильным терпение, а необходимость в пище она могла удовлетворить за один подход в сутки.

Размышляя об этом, Майк развернулся, и, вспомнив о пяти выпитых в течение ночи Рэд Буллах, направился в сторону ближайшего туалета. 

Открыв дверь, и даже не успев остановиться, Майк в кого-то врезался.

— Донна? — он посмотрел вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что не зашел в женский туалет. Через минуту, осознав, что все в порядке, Майк спросил. — Что ты делаешь в мужском туалете?

— Извиняюсь перед Харви, — быстро повернувшись проговорила она, — я пролила кофе на его костюм сегодня утром. Он переодевается, — Донна указала на кабинки.

— Ладно, — Майк сделал паузу, — Подожди, Харви здесь?

— Тебе лучше бы заниматься выводами по делу Дугласа, — сказал Харви из-за двери.

— Только что положил тебе на стол, — ответил он, наблюдая за тем, как Харви вышел и передал Донне старый костюм. Майк заметил, что он был очень похож на костюм, в котором Харви был в офисе в воскресенье, когда обоим пришлось оторваться от своих дел и приехать на работу. Весь день они провели, репетируя речь Харви для суда.

— Джессика хочет твоей помощи с делом Брауна. У меня затишье на этой неделе, — сказал Харви.

— Последний раз, когда ты отдал меня ей, я провел в офисе гораздо больше ночей, чем занимаясь твоими делами, — пожаловался Майк, его не волновало, что он выглядит немного жалко.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что ты хорошо поспал прошлой ночью, — сказал Харви, делая шаг к Майку, которому пришлось отойти, освобождая дорогу.

— Удачи, — пробормотал Харви, прежде чем покинуть уборную. Донна вышла следом.

На мгновение Майк подумал, что Харви похлопает его по плечу, но, к счастью, он этого не сделал. Но, тем не менее, встреча оставила странное послевкусие.

После посещения туалета, Майк направился в офис Джессики, чтобы получить ее указания, но заметил, что пошел прямо к Люку, который улыбнулся, когда заметил коллегу.

— Майк! Здравствуй, парень, как ты? — спросил Люк. В руках у него была целая гора бумаг, наверное, не менее тысячи страниц. Он переложил бумаги на стол так легко, будто нес всего несколько листовок. Люк был немного выше Майка, имел темно-зеленые глаза, а его волосы всегда были немного растрепанными, что, впрочем, не умаляло его красоты.

— Привет, Люк, я в порядке. Как ты? — улыбнулся в ответ Майк. Люк дружески ударил его по плечу. Он, казалось, наиболее представительный адвокат, которого Майк встречал, он воспринимал все на лету, и даже Луис практически не подкалывал его. Харви сказал, что он всегда думал, что Люк совершенно не подходил на роль его помощника, у него и так всегда будет работа. Но Майк считал, что они с Харви просто слишком похожи друг на друга. Люк обладал тем же очарованием, которое делало Харви настолько популярным.

— Рад слышать, — он улыбнулся и, пожав плечами, добавил, — Я? Я выживаю.

Майк не мог удержаться от улыбки. 

— Если ты просто «выживаешь», остальные тут просто ходячие мертвецы.

Люк громко рассмеялся, нарушая офисное напряжение, которое было здесь день ото дня. Его, казалось, не волновало, что люди смотрят на них.

— Я слышал, ты работаешь с Джессикой над делом Брауна. Удачи, похоже, это будет тяжело, — Люк облокотился руками о стол, сдвигая стопку бумаг подальше.

«Стоп, откуда он знает? Я сам только что узнал от Харви,» — подумал Майк, тем не менее, кивнул и поблагодарил.

— Да, спасибо.

— Я должен бежать. Увидимся позже, — сообщил Люк после еще одного удара по плечу коллеги.

Майк снова неубедительно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — произнес он и, развернувшись, пошел к Джессике.


	8. Chapter 8

Направляясь в офис Джессики Пирсон, Майк признал, что его расстроил тот факт, что Харви так просто отдал его для помощи другому адвокату. Он чувствовал себя ненужным дополнительным степлером. Не то, чтобы он не хотел сделать все для сохранения удивительной возможности работать адвокатом, но, подождите. Почему сидеть в офисе Джессики неизвестно сколько времени считалось хорошей идеей? Майк не думал, что эта мысль была удачной.

Но Харви думал именно так, и у Майка совсем не было выбора. Харви говорил ему, что Джессика, конечно, может нажать «стоп-кран» в любой момент, и этим завершить так и не начавшуюся карьеру адвоката, но, цитируя Спектера, «она не сможет тебя выгнать без моего ведома». 

Тем не менее, хватило одного взгляда на "дружелюбное" лицо Джессики, чтобы он захотел заболеть на неделю и сбежать жить в горы.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Пирсон, Харви сказал, что я буду работать с вами, пока у него затишье, — произнес Майк, пытаясь, чтобы это не звучало как «Вот и я — ваш степлер с руками».

Ее улыбка расширилась. 

— Доброе утро, Майк, и, пожалуйста, называй меня Джессика. Мы будем тесно сотрудничать на этой неделе. Тем более, это прекрасный шанс узнать друг друга получше, — Джессика махнула рукой в сторону дивана.

Майк болезненно сглотнул. «Это действительно происходит, — подумал он, — она собирается убить меня». Тем не менее, он сел на диван и постарался расслабиться.

— Так. Дело Брауна, не так ли? — спросил Майк, надеясь вернуть разговор к деловому.

— Не волнуйтесь, оно не слишком сложное. Я просто очень надеялась, что мне удастся с тобой поговорить. Обычно ты слишком занят, — ее голос звучал мягче, чем когда-либо при разговоре с Майком.

«Я очень умный и сильный, — успокаивал Майк сам себя, — Я не боюсь этой женщины. Даже несмотря на тот факт, что ее туфли стоят больше половины моей квартиры. Черт, да кого я обманываю? Проще одолеть стаю львов, чем это… стоп, львы ведь стаями охотятся? Господи, Майк, соберись, перестань думать об Animal Planet!»

— Поговорить? — переспросил Майк, все еще пытаясь успокоиться. Он прочистил горло. – О чем именно?

«О, Боже, черт возьми, она знает. Она знает. Я мертвец. Она, наверное, просто убьет меня, чтобы не позорить фирму».

— На самом деле, я как раз на днях думала, как мало интереса Харви проявлял к любому другому сотруднику. Я угрожала, что проведу собеседование без него и заставлю работать с одним из типичных "заучек" Гарварда. И он нашел тебя, — сказав последние слова, Джессика указала на Майка, — И с тех пор он скачет, как маленький счастливый щенок, который отрыл кость динозавра на заднем дворе, — она подняла руку, что отвлекло Майка на секунду. Но слова затихли, и он начал неожиданно громко кашлять.

— Эм, извините, — Майк поднял бровь в замешательстве, и Джессика продолжила свою речь.

— Этот человек ни о ком так не заботился, Майк. Но не с тобой, он готов сделать многое, чтобы тебя защитить, и я просто не могу поверить, что это только из-за того, что ты умен, — Джессика радостно улыбнулась своей идее.

Майк чувствовал себя так, как будто он управляет падающим самолетом, и панель управления еще в зоне досягаемости, но он не в силах предотвратить крушение.

— Я видела, как он хвалит тебя. Знаешь, когда в последний раз он сказал «хорошая работа», и это не относилось к его работе?

— Эм? — Майк только пожимал плечами и качал головой. Его мозг пытался обработать слова Джессики, но ему слишком трудно было сосредоточиться. Ему все еще казалось, что все это — предисловие к: «Я знаю, ты не адвокат, оставайся на месте, пока я схожу за своим ножом».

— Я думаю, что никогда, Майк, — она нахмурилась при этой мысли, как будто мысленно переслушала все реплики Харви. Вдруг Джессика встала со своего места, и подсела к Майку на диван, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать? — спросила она, ее тон больше становился похож на тон бабушки, у которой не получается объяснить внуку проблемы жизни.

— Конечно, — сказал ей Майк, хотя последние несколько минут он представлял себя в комнате со смертельными газами и думал, сколько сможет протянуть без воздуха.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она, и ее лицо немедленно вернулось к «Королева-адвокат-леди» из «разговор-по-душам». «Я действительно не должен давать ее выражениям лица имена».

— Прекрасно, бумаги по делу только что закончили печатать, так что, можешь приступать, — неожиданно сказала Джессика, — Тебе нужно закончить все до четверга. Я хочу все, вплоть до пропущенной в договоре запятой. Держи меня в курсе. 

Майк направился к двери, его ноги затекли, и он чуть не упал дважды.

— Конечно, я найду все.


	9. Chapter 9

Как прошел остаток понедельника, Майк не заметил, так же как не заметил и конца следующего рабочего дня. «Очевидно, я не спал около 30 часов», — заметил он. Майк пообещал себе поспать хотя бы несколько часов, прежде чем в среду вернуться в офис, чтобы завершить работу. Да, можно было бы остаться, но он был уверен, что начнет засыпать на клавиатуре, как это случилось в прошлый раз. Благодаря слаженной работе коллектива, у него даже осталась фотография себя, спящего на рабочем месте, да и подколы не давали забыть.

Майк выключил компьютер, оглядывая пустой офис. Вдруг, он заметил, входящего в комнату Люка.

— Эй, Майк, можно тебя на секунду? — Люк посмотрел вокруг, убеждаясь, что они остались одни. Он почувствовал себя неловко, когда подошел к небольшому рабочему месту Майка.

— Конечно, что случилось? — спросил он, крутя ручку в левой руке.

— Я, э-э, — Люк нервно усмехнулся, — Я хотел узнать, если ли у тебя планы на завтрашний вечер, — он посмотрел на Майка большими темно-зелеными глазами.

— Хм, нет. Мне найти какую-то информацию для тебя? — Поинтересовался он.

Люк снова засмеялся. 

— Нет, я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин, — он положил руку на руку Майка настолько мягко, что он еле чувствовал ее, — Может на свидание.

«Что? — Майк был не в силах связать мысли, глядя на их руку, — О!»

В улыбке Люка читалась неуверенность, он явно ждал, что Майк откажет. Хм. 

— Конечно, почему нет? – сказал Майк, немедленно соглашаясь. Наверное, год прошел с его последнего свидания, так много работы. Ну, кому он сейчас нужен? Плюс Люк, вероятно, не рассердится, если Майк рано уйдет, ссылаясь на огромное количество работы.

— Правда? Отлично! — Люк широко улыбнулся. — Я знаю, Джессика замучила тебя с этим делом, так что, если хочешь, мы можем поесть здесь. Не волнуйся, я не расстроюсь.

Майк рассмеялся, кивая. Люк дал ему пожать руку, развернулся и подпрыгнул. Его переполняли эмоции.

— Прекрасно! Позвони мне, когда будет свободное время, хорошо? — он взял листок со стола Майка и записал свой номер, подождал, пока Росс кивнул, и отошел от его стола.

— Я собираюсь уйти как можно быстрее, чтобы ты не успел изменить решение, — глаза Люка немного расширились, когда он это сказал, — Не изменяй свое решение, — добавил он, теперь его голос казался взволнованным.

— Я не стану, — пообещал Майк, улыбнувшись. Он проследил, как коллега усмехается и уходит.

Качая головой и обдумывая произошедшее, Майк стал собирать оставшиеся вещи. Тут он наткнулся на довольно большую папку с выводами для дела Харви и вспомнил, что следовало бы отнести их ему. 

Он схватил бумаги и направился в офис начальника. Подходя к кабинету, он заметил, что стол Донны был пуст, но ее сумка и плащ остались. Майк заглянул в кабинет и увидел Харви: его голова лежала на левой руке, глаза были закрыты.

Усмехнувшись, Майк открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Он тихо подошел к столу, стараясь, чтобы Харви не проснулся. Майк встал рядом с его рабочим местом и принялся изучать спящую фигуру.

Дремлющий Харви казался Майку совсем не похожим на того, что он видит ежедневно. Его лицо было расслабленно, немного растрепавшаяся прическа только придавала ему красоты, и он казался полностью умиротворенным.

Майк ловит себя на мысли, что такой Харви ему гораздо больше нравится. Хотя мысль о нем в спокойном состоянии казалась абсурдной, даже сумасшедшей.

Тем не менее, он не мог оторвать взгляд и продолжал смотреть, как Харви двигается в кресле.

Он старается не смотреть вниз, но взгляд как-то сам упал на штаны Харви, и он отчетливо смог разглядеть, что его наполовину вставший член явно упирался в штаны, почти непристойно натягивая ткань.

Внезапно, Майку стало сложно дышать, он начал глотать ртом огромное количество воздуха. Не то, чтобы он раньше не замечал привлекательности Харви, он не был слепым. Но сейчас все внутри перевернулось, и низ живота завязался морским узлом. Майк считал босса гораздо больше, чем просто привлекательным.

Доверять ему? Конечно, да, это правильно.

Хотеть поцеловать его каждый раз, когда босс делает что-то умное? Хотеть заставить его стонать? Хотеть не выпускать из объятий?

Плохо, плохо, плохо.

Это, разумеется, не заставило Майка отвернуться. Его воображение стало рисовать сценарии, в которых Майк падает на колени прямо рядом с этим столом, он скользит руками по бедрам Харви, нарочно обходя промежность, Харви двигает помощника ближе и просит не заставлять его ждать. И он полностью умиротворен, как сейчас…

Его колени ослабли, желая подкоситься и упасть перед Харви. Неожиданно в офисе стало жарко.

— Майк? — Голос Донны вернул Майка в реальность так быстро, будто его плетью ударили. Он ошарашено оглянулся на помощницу.

Майк медленно начал двигаться к двери, его тело стало перекачивать кровь так быстро, что он практически мог это почувствовать. Он всем корпусом повернулся к Донне, не смея даже взглянуть на босса.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, и, выйдя из кабинета, направился прямо к лифту.

— Спокойной ночи, Майк, — сказала она в ответ.

— Харви? — обратилась она уже к Харви. 

Дальнейшей беседы он уже не слышал, поскольку лифт открылся, и Майк был рад этому, как никогда.

Когда лифт начал движение, Майк понял, что все еще держал папки для Харви мертвой хваткой.


	10. Chapter 10

Во вторник вечером Майка ужасно тянуло в сон. В голове застыла картина кабинета Харви, и мозг продолжал придумывать все новые и новые варианты развития событий, что ужасно пугало. Он отчетливо себе представлял, как Харви закрывает глаза, когда чувствует Майка на коленях.

«Должно быть, мой мозг придумал новую пытку,» — решил Майк, другого логичного вывода он так и не смог найти.

Остаток ночи прошел в прерывистом сне и бесконечных сексуальных фантазиях, которые не хотели прекращаться, даже учитывая ужасную усталость во всем теле.

Майк рано проснулся, чтобы добраться до офиса раньше, чем большинство рабочих. Будучи невероятно подлым, он положил вчерашние выводы по делу (перепечатанные, чтобы замаскировать название на верхнем листе) на столе Харви, так что, если он заглянет в эту папку, ему не придется искать Майка, и он подумает, что просто не заметил их ночью.

Проведя всего несколько минут в офисе Харви, Майк предположил, что остальная часть дня должна пройти гладко. Он углубился в изучение документов по делу Брауна примерно в четыре вечера, и у Джессики не было времени, чтобы втянуть Майка в еще один, пугающий его, разговор.

По завершению рабочего дня оказалось, что все дела были доделаны. Майку потребовалось всего несколько минут, раскладывая все по нужным папкам. Гордый собой, он набрал номер Люка уже в 7:17. Прозвучала всего пара гудков, прежде чем коллега ответил.

— Ничего себе, я думал, что придется подкупить Джессику, чтобы ты закончил раньше девяти.

— Не придется, я сумел сделать все домашнее задание вовремя, — передразнил Майк, улыбнувшись.

Люк звонко засмеялся, этот смех был наполнен искренностью, чем разительно отличался от смеха Харви на шутки ассистента.

«Может оно и к лучшему».

Он нахмурился, это было совсем не то, о чем Майк хотел сейчас думать. Но, тем не менее, запрет на мысли о Харви мысленно прозвучал одновременно с предположением, что Харви нужно больше смеяться.

— Итак, ты готов к ужину, или тебе нужно сначала зайти домой? — Вопрос Люка вырвал Майка из мыслей.

— Эм, нет, если мы не пойдем куда-нибудь, где нужен смокинг, то мне будет удобно и в костюме, — сказал Росс, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Хм… думаю, без смокинга не обойтись, — ответил Люк, издавая легкий смешок.

Майк заметил, что в телефоне слышалось эхо, и, подняв глаза, увидел Люка на другом конце комнаты.

— Ты дурак, — заявил Майк в телефон, прежде чем повесить трубку и встать.

Такое замечание только заставляет коллегу засмеяться еще громче. Несколько оставшихся в офисе людей оглянулись, но молодых людей это совершенно не волнует.

Как только Майк сумел пробраться между всевозможных стульев и столов на другой конец комнаты, Люк пожал ему руку в знак приветствия. В этот момент он увидел некую привязанность в глазах коллеги, и она помогла ему хоть немного отвлечься от вечных мыслей о Харви.

 

Сначала парни пошли на ужин в местный ресторан, где Люк однозначно одобрил любовь Майка к гамбургерам, они обсуждали, где можно найти лучший бургер в городе или просто хорошо поесть. Разговор ненадолго прекратился, когда приносят заказ. Люк предлагает часть своего салата, а Майк сбрасывает тому на тарелку ненавистные соленья в качестве благодарности.

После нескольких тарелок с едой оба оказываются совершенно сытыми, никому из них не хватает сил доесть последнюю жалкую тарелки картошки фри. Люк оплачивает счет, когда Майк уходит в туалет, хотя он надеялся внести свой вклад. Но даже после того, как они покинули ресторан, Люк продолжил отказываться от денег, несмотря на уговоры коллеги.

Вместо этого он перекинул руку через плечи Майка и повел его в «лучший бар, ну, тот, что рядом с офисом».

 

Громкая музыка заполняла помещение. Люк сразу указал на бар, и они начинали силой пробираться через толпу людей к указанному месту, Майк потерялся бы, если б коллега не сжимал его руку. Это было крайне приятно и даже как-то расслабляло, заставляя забыть обо всех трудностях на работе.

Они заказали напитки, и продолжили слушать музыку. Люк провел рукой по спине Майка, снимая с него пиджак, и теперь ладонь оказывается гораздо ближе к его коже. Майк спросил себя, как бы это было, переспать с Люком, чувствовать его прикосновения на своих бедрах, скользить по его коже губами, вырисовывать языком дорожки... Мысли вызывают стайку мурашек, и Люк, почувствовав их, посмотрел на него, вопросительно подняв брови.

Майк только покачал головой, и отпил глоток напитка, заставляя нервы успокоиться.

На сцене поменялась группа. Сегодня их выступало целых две, но Майк не знал названий ни первой, ни второй, хотя музыка довольно приятная. Песни через три, Люк посмотрел на часы.

— Черт, — Люк наклонился ближе, — уже поздно, Майк. У тебя же завтра суд?

Кивнув, Майк оглянулся в поисках своего пиджака и сумки, в то время как Люк расплатился за напитки. Майк опять пытался протестовать, но оп только улыбнулся ему вместо ответа.

 

Они вышли на улицу, которая казалась пустой по сравнению с клубом. Кто-то уже садился в подошедшее такси, а они просто встали около дороги и стали ждать следующей машины.

— Что думаешь по поводу завтрашнего процесса? – спросил Люк, глядя по сторонам.

— Это же дело Джессики, я уверен, что мы победим, — непринужденно ответил Майк.

— Да, думаю, это правда, — усмехнулся он.

— Так и… — у Майка не было шанса закончить фразу. Люк просто обхватил руками его лицо, резко наклонился вперед и как-то совершенно неожиданно поцеловал его.

На несколько секунд Майк остановился, он не ожидал такого действия со стороны Люка, но, помедлив, поддался, открывая рот и углубляя поцелуй. Он издает сдавленный стон, но этого стона хватает, чтобы у Люка совершенно снесло крышу. Он запускает руку в волосы Майка и делает поцелуй более грубым и страстным, мир вокруг растворяется, оставляя парням, только друг друга. 

Это не совсем то, что Майк ожидал почувствовать, ему нравится поцелуй, нравится эта невероятная близость и прекрасный вкус виски на губах Люка, но, кажется, что что-то не так, это просто не было тем, в чем Майк нуждался, он хотел… 

Ладно, Майк решил признать, чего хочет. Ему нравился Люк. Да, отношения внутри фирмы запрещены, но они бы скрывали все или подписали бы какие-нибудь бумажки, что несут ответственность за свои отношения, и не будут выставлять их напоказ, или что они не повлияют на работу. В конце концов, Харви защитил бы их.

Люк отрывает его от губ и тихо выдыхает.

— Ты очень вкусный, Майк, — улыбается он. 

Майк немного хмурится, ему не очень приятно слышать свое имя из уст Люка, да еще в таких обстоятельствах. Все не так, Харви говорит его имя не так. Люк подчеркивает совершенно не те буквы, у него Нью-Джерский акцент, который не позволяет ему даже стонать, как хочет Майк. Он хочет слышать свое имя между стонами другого человека.

«Вот черт!» — думает Майк, ему резко разонравился поцелуй. Он хочет Харви, и это, должно быть, одна из немногих вещей, которые являются недосягаемыми для него. – «Черт».

— Прости, — выдохнул Майк и отстранился от улыбающегося Люка.

— Ничего, я понимаю, Майк. Он счастливчик, — он больше ничего не говорит, и Майк едва успевает заметить, как он отошел в сторону и скрылся в такси, которое только что подъехало.

«Он уезжает, а на сердце легко. Майк, это не хорошо».

***

 

Остаток ночи среды Майк провел на диване, думая обо всех, в кого когда-либо влюблялся. Это был первый раз, когда он влюблялся в кого-то, кто понимал его с полуслова, и это, несомненно, захватывало. Учитывая Люка и Джессику, которые тоже прекрасно разбирались в людях, Майк вообще начал думать, что все адвокаты должны “читать” человека, но потом он обратил внимание на Луиса, который вечно не мог понять поведение других.

И все же, мысли привели обратно к раздумьям о Харви. Да, он действительно влюбился, но не знал, что делать дальше, потому что он не мог поверить в то, что Харви в состоянии понять это. Существовало всего два пути развития событий:  
1) Харви высмеет чувства Майка, а затем уволит его;   
2) Ударит Майка, а затем уволит его.

Майк надеется, что пятница будет продуктивным днем для практики в держании рта на замке и избегании босса. Хотя, он задумывался о том, не делает ли его такое поведение последним эгоистом, но решил, что это наоборот внесет что-то хорошее в проклятые мысли.


	11. Chapter 11

Весь четверг Майк пытался привести мысли в порядок. Он долго сидел, задумчиво глядя перед собой и рассуждая обо всем, что на него обрушилось. _«Пятница должна помочь вернуть все в свое русло»,_ \- надеялся Росс.

. . .  
Но надежда вместе с самообладанием пропали, как только Майк оказался в квартале от квартиры босса, которого он еще недавно считал другом. Ассистент шел по какой-то неизвестной ему улице, и, завернув в первый попавшийся переулок, сполз спиной по стене, оказываясь практически на земле. Он обхватил ноги руками и постарался вздохнуть. Казалось, он не дышал с того момента, как выбежал из дома Харви.

Как Харви узнал так быстро? И почему он захотел поиздеваться над чувствами помощника? Майк не считал босса _настолько_ жестоким. Когда, с утра, Росс увидел взволнованное лицо Донны, он подумал, что Харви действительно что-то беспокоит, но сейчас Майку казалось, что это был какой-то хитрый заговор. Поцелуй был самой жестокой пыткой, которую помощник мог представить. Если Харви понял, что у его бездарного помощника появились чувства, то почему просто не сказал, что у него нет никаких шансов. Это что адвокатская привычка - унижать?

_\- Ты невероятно вкусный._ \- Голос Харви отозвался эхом в голове, посылая мурашки по коже. Кажется, только сейчас Росс действительно осознал, что с ним произошло.

Мысли вызвали только гнев, и Майк ударил рукой по стене.

\- Сволочь! – Прорычал он, затем взглянул на свою руку.

\- Ой, - пробормотал Росс и несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак. Боль от удара начала рассеиваться, оставляя после себя лишь легкое покалывание.

Это не сравнить с болью в душе.

Развязывая галстук, Майк надеялся, что без него он сможет снова начать дышать. Но ослабленный кусок ткани не сильно помог, Майк прислонился к стене.

Это ужасно несправедливо: влюбиться в кого-то, кто так жесток.

. . .

В субботу был запланирован ужин с друзьями, Донна всю неделю не могла усидеть на месте, зная, что скоро узнает кучу новостей и сплетен от знакомых со всего города. Но после того как Харви больше суток никак не связывался с ней, секретарша потеряла весь интерес ко встрече, и была вся на нервах.

Донна каждую минуту смотрела на телефон, проверяла сообщения, но не появлялось ничего нового.

На ужине она едва могла сосредоточиться на разговорах, поглядывая на часы и думая, что следовало бы позвонить Харви.

\- Донна? – обращается к девушке Кериот. Высокая и стройная, всегда интересная, и одна из лучших друзей секретарши.

\- Как твои дела? – спрашивает она, убирая длинную белую прядь волос от лица. 

\- Все хорошо, - Улыбается Донна, пытаясь не опустить взгляд на телефон. Но все-таки не может удержаться и проверяет на наличие новых сообщений. 

\- Ты весь вечер не выпускаешь телефон из рук дольше, чем чтобы попробовать вино, - замечает Кериот, - Ждешь звонка?

\- Нет, - отвечает Донна, наклоняясь немного вперед. - Это из-за Харви.

Блондинка кивает и подносит бокал к губам. Она делает маленький глоток, всем своим видом показывая, что ждет подробностей.

\- Что-то происходит с ним, и я не знаю, что делать, - выпалила Донна.

\- Что именно? – интересуется Кериот. Ее лицо остается бесстрастным, хотя она знает, как Харви любит придираться к людям и уже заранее делает вывод, что ничего хорошего не услышит.

Донна огляделась, убеждаясь, что все заняты разговорами, а парень Кериот – Рис наполняет бокал в противоположной части комнаты. Вздохнув, ассистентка переводит взгляд на подругу.

\- Думаю, он влюбился в сотрудника фирмы.

Кивнув в знак одобрения, Кериот делает еще один глоток вина.

\- Пойми, это совершенно не похоже на Харви. Я имею в виду, что я и подумать не могла, что он – бисексуален.

При этих слова Кериот подавилась, она схватила салфетку и начала громко кашлять.

\- Харви? – убедилась она. Вопрос был достаточно громким, чтобы несколько близко стоящих друзей оглянулись на девушек.

Блондинка наклонилась вперед, теперь она была очень заинтересована в рассказе Донны.

\- Харви би? – поинтересовалась блондинка, понизив голос. - С каких пор? 

\- Я не знаю. Я знаю только то, что этот парень под кожей у Харви. Он пошел вчера к нему, и я не слышала ни от одного из них, как все кончилось, - призналась секретарша.

\- Ты думаешь, что они... - Кериот поднял бровь, давая подруге многозначительный взгляд .

\- Я не знаю! - отвечает Донна и вздыхает. - Все, что я знаю, так это то, что поведение Харви совершенно не такое, как обычно. Он любит выяснять все ли у меня в порядке. Он написал бы хоть одно сообщение за сутки. – Как бы отвечая на прикованный взгляд подруги, Донна продолжает. – У него некоторые проблемы с контролем.

\- Как у любого диктатора, - пробормотала Кериот.

\- Все не так, как тебе кажется, - Донна будто защищает босса. Она думает, что Кериот, скорее всего, еще обижается за случай, когда Харви на вечеринке принял ее за официантку. Тогда он сделал "остроумный" комментарий о ее платье, и она высказала в ответ несколько не очень вежливых мнений по поводу его отношения ко всем окружающим. Хоть между ними и прозвучали извинения, они были вынужденными и никак не сгладили всех неровностей.

\- Значит, Харви действительно нравится этот парень, и он был у него дома, но ты не знаешь, чем все кончилось? Иди, позвони этим идиотам. Я проверю через минуту, и не буду ждать ни секундой дольше. Я хочу знать, как они. – Строго сказала Кериот.

Донна никогда не была так благодарна этой девушке. Она встала и направилась к двери, извиняясь перед всеми присутствующими за уход. Выйдя за дверь, Донна нажала кнопку «вызов».

Помощница ждала ответа гораздо дольше, чем обычно.

\- Да? – Произнес Майк.

\- Майк, привет, это Донна, - сказала она, пытаясь найти тихое место на оживленной улице.

\- Оу, - неохотно ответил собеседник, - Привет.

Не обращая внимания на отсутствие энтузиазма, секретарша продолжала. 

\- Я не хочу беспокоить тебя в субботу, но ты говорил с Харви сегодня?

\- Нет, и не буду, - возразил Майк.

\- Почему? Что-то случилось? - Донна почувствовала, как паника начинает давить на нее.

\- Нет, ничего, ничего ... но я понял, что Харви именно такой ублюдок, как все говорят. Знаешь, раз он знал, что я чувствую к нему, он мог бы просто сказать, что у меня нет никаких шансов, а не целовать меня, чтобы я продолжал убиваться от его недоступности.

\- Что? Ты к нему что-то чувствовал? Поцелуй? Вау, поцелуй? Харви поцеловал тебя? - Донна начала бубнить и совершенно не заметила, что говорит слишком громко, так что, некоторые прохожие наградили ее укоризненным взглядом.

\- Спасибо, Донна. Я даже поверил, что он тоже не безразличен ко мне, пока он не сказал то же, что и Лук. Возможно, Харви и Лук решили разыграть меня, чтобы заставить уйти с работы, и Харви не пришлось бы увольнять меня по надуманной причине. Скажи ему, что он выиграл. Я ухожу! – Прозвучали последние слова, перед тем, как помощник бросил трубку.

Донна посмотрела на телефон, который оповещал о конце звонка, и пробормотала: «Что, черт возьми, происходит?»

Постепенно помощница поняла четыре вещи:

1) Харви (наконец) сделал шаг навстречу Майку.

2) Майк подумал, что Харви насмехался над его чувствами.

3) Ни один не говорил о своих чувствах. 

4) Харви был один.

\- Вот дерьмо, - произносит Донна. После чего подбегает к дороге и садится в первое попавшееся такси.

Уже из машины она написала Кериот, что не сможет вернуться и, пообещала подруге сходить с ней в клуб в другой раз. 

Кериот ответила, чтобы секретарша ей позвонила, если что-то будет нужно.

Донна надеялась, что ничего не понадобится.

Когда такси прибыло к дому Харви, Донна бросила деньги водителю и выбежала к зданию. Она благодарила небеса, что додумалась положить дополнительный ключ от квартиры Харви в сумочку этой ночью. «Всегда будь на чеку» - первое, что сказал Харви своей секретарше. Он был ее другом, и Донна чувствовала ужасную панику, когда лифт поднимался.

Стеклянные двери разъехались, и девушка вздрогнула. Музыка больно давила на уши. Она огляделась, заметив беспорядок вещей. На журнальном столике валялось несколько совершенно пустых бутылок виски, и это явно не было хорошим знаком.

\- Харви! - крикнула она сквозь музыку.

Донна начала искать источник музыки, когда заметила на диване движения. Она заметила ноги Харви, вылезающие из-под дивана.

\- Харви! – позвала она, обходя диван. Ответа не последовало, зато, Донна увидела Спектера, лежащего лицом вниз, большая часть его тела была под диваном.

Когда Донна присела рядом с ним, рука босса махнула в ее сторону, давая понять, что она не совсем желанный гость. Девушка встала и, наконец, увидела музыкальный центр, наполняющий квартиру ужасно громкой музыкой. Донна пересекла комнату и нажала на паузу. Наступила долгожданная тишина.

\- Харви, что ты делаешь? – Интересуется Донна, указывая на журнальный столик. 

Приподняв голову, Спектер посмотрел на помощницу и усмехнулся. 

\- Я хотел поспать, - сказал он, и до секретарши донесся крепкий запах алкоголя.

\- Ты пьян, хотя, это многое объясняет, - сказала она саркастически.

\- Я не пьян, - запротестовал Харви, - Это только виски.

\- Если я могу придраться к твоему аргументу, значит, ты пьян. Давай, Харви, поднимайся, - сказала она. Девушка заметила, что босс одет только в боксеры, и добавила. - И оденься.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Знаешь, вопреки общему мнению, в мои обязанности не входит забота о тебе, - сказала, опирающаяся на стену в коридоре, Донна. Ее взгляд был обращен к Харви, который сидел на полу перед спальней.

\- Я вроде и не настаиваю, - невнятно пробормотал Спектер.

\- Да, но ты не достаточно умен, чтобы справляться самому, - Нахмурилась Донна. Харви хватило приличия не возражать, хотя, скорее всего, важную роль в его решениях сейчас играло жуткое похмелье.

\- Я все испортил, - произнес Спектер, а затем громко икнул, не скрывая отвращения на лице.

\- Не все, Харви, нет повода напиваться, - помощница опустилась на пол и села рядом с боссом.

\- Больно держаться на расстоянии, когда он расстроен, я же совершенно ничем не могу помочь, - признал адвокат, кивая как бы в подтверждение своих слов, - А он очень, очень, очень расстроен.

\- Он просто не понимает. Тебе просто нужно все ему объяснить. – Пробормотала Донна, протягивая руку и хлопая босса по плечу.

\- Я ужасен в этом, - возразил начальник, по его лицу казалось, что икота причиняет ужасную боль. 

\- Ерунда, ты просто давно не практиковался, - сказала она, а затем ударила об его плечо своим собственным и улыбнулась.

Начальник фыркнул, что, учитывая обстоятельства, было хорошим знаком.

\- Вставай, мы уладим все проблемы сразу, как ты приведешь себя в порядок и проспишься, - произнесла Донна, вставая на ноги.

К тому времени, как девушка смогла уложить Спектера в постель, часы показывали 2:28 ночи. Она совсем не удивилась, что начальник уснул еще до того, как Донна успела накрыть его одеялом. _«Кажется, у меня будет премия в этом месяце»_ \- улыбнулась девушка.

То, что Харви может двигаться на следующее утро, Донна хочет назвать чудом. Хотя, на самом деле, чуд было два: во-первых, он мог двигаться и, во-вторых, он не умер от бешеного количества токсичных веществ, попавших в его организм прошлой ночью. Едва мужчина успевает моргнуть, девушка уже протягивает ему стакан воды.

\- Выпей это, - произносит она. Голос девушки звучит не так успокаивающе, как он помнит. 

Вдруг Харви вспоминает вчерашний разговор и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Просто скажи мне, что я не сделал чего-нибудь, что может сломать мою жизнь, - говорит он, потирая лицо.

\- Нет, но ты далеко не в лучшем виде, и должен мне за то, что я не сделала ни одной фотографии, - отвечает Донна, протягивая боссу аспирин и воду.

Харви берет стакан и таблетки затекшими руками, все тело ломит, но это не повод расслабляться, слишком много нужно еще доделать, слишком многое не дает покоя. Спектер никогда не был так благодарен своей секретарше как сейчас.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Почти полдень. Сходи сначала в душ, а потом поедешь извиняться, - отвечает девушка со злой ухмылкой.

Адвокат качает головой. 

\- Донна, пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом говорить хотя бы сейчас.

\- Хм, так уж и быть, - произносит она. – Пока ты будешь в душе, я постараюсь приготовить хоть какой-то завтрак. И знаешь, тебе лучше побыстрее уйти в ванну, я все еще могу сфотографировать тебя.

Хотя душ, кажется, занимает слишком много времени, Харви готов признать, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше, как только оказывается в джинсах и старой растянутой футболке.

Донна даже не пытается завести разговор на протяжении всего завтрака. Она не говорит ни слова до тех пор, пока коллеги не переходят в гостиную, где, как утверждала Донна «нужно хоть немного убрать, может, тогда и вещи свои найдешь». Действительно, по всей комнате разбросаны предметы, раньше мирно стоящие на полках и столе, который сейчас был уставлен пустыми бутылками.

\- Харви, тебе нужно поговорить с ним, еще можно все исправить, - заявила Донна, наблюдая, как Спектер, стоя на коленях, собирает осколки из-под дивана.

\- В некоторых вещах я очень хорош, например, я прекрасный адвокат, но я просто ужасен в отношениях. Ты же знаешь. Черт, я и друг то далеко не самый лучший, а если со мной еще и в день суда пообщаться… 

\- Это не так, и ты это знаешь. Ты великолепный друг. Не веришь? Спроси у Рея, или у Джессики,- утверждает девушка, складывая руки на груди. 

\- Вау, я рад такому длинному списку доказательств, - усмехнулся начальник, направляясь к кухне, с большим пакетом осколков.

\- Доказательства основаны на свидетельских показаниях, Харви Спектер. И если ты хочешь услышать лично, как много можешь значить как человек, то спроси у Майка, - продолжает уверять девушка.

Харви только усмехается, но Донна продолжает. 

\- Да, ты все испортил. Да, он злится на тебя, потому что просто не понимает, почему ты его поцеловал. Но у него есть серьезные чувства к тебе.

\- Как он может не понимать? 

\- Харви, что ты сказал Майку? Я имею в виду, ты действительно все ему высказал?

\- Я поцеловал его, Донна. Что еще я мог подразумевать, делая подобное? – Огрызнулся Спектер. 

\- А если я поцелую тебя прямо сейчас, что ты подумаешь? – Поинтересовалась Донна. 

Харви выглядел немного колеблющимся, как будто, если он скажет неправильный ответ, его изобьют, но после секундных сомнений он уверенно произнес: 

\- Черт. Я подумаю, что ты пьяна или издеваешься надо мной, или, не знаю, что на тебя нашло. 

\- А что, если ты думаешь, что я сто процентов не твоей сексуальной ориентации и всегда считала, что ты мне ни за что не понравишься? – Спросила Донна.

Харви покачал головой. 

\- Я определенно подумаю, что ты играешь со мной. Я бы просто не понял, что происходит.

\- Мог бы даже подумать, что я высмеиваю твои чувства?

\- О Боже, - Харви внезапно захотелось, чтобы кто-то ударил его. В лицо. Сильно. Ради Майка.

\- Теперь, ты понимаешь, почему Майк сказал мне вчера вечером, что он собирается уйти с работы?

\- ЧТО он собирается сделать? - Харви буквально полетел со своего места, останавливаясь рядом с комодом в коридоре. Меньше чем за две секунды он надел носки и начал искать подходящие ботинки.

\- Он сказал, что уже подал заявление об уходе? - Спросил Харви, подпрыгивая в попытках надеть ботинки.

\- Нет, но это же Майк, ты думаешь, что он будет ждать? - спросила она, надевая пальто и двигаясь к лифту. 

\- Нет, думаю, и это значит, что мне нужно отговорить его как можно быстрее. Я не позволю ему уйти из-за чего-то настолько же глупого, как это недоразумение, - сказал Харви, надев, наконец, узкие ботинки.

\- Подожди, можно я сначала задам тебе вопрос? – Спросила Донна, демонстративно перекрывая боссу проход к лифту.

\- Что, Донна? - потребовал он.

\- Почему ты влюбился в Майка? Он же первый парень, вызвавший у тебя такой интерес? Я не ошибаюсь? И он работает в фирме даже меньше чем полгода? Я не понимаю, - выдала она.

Это вызвало у Харви недоумение, потому что он действительно не думал об этом раньше. Он открыл рот, но сразу же закрыл. Сначала он подумал, о мечтах, они были очень заразительны и возможно из-за них он захотел заполучить Майка. Хотел, чтобы все произошло по-настоящему? Почему именно Росс засел в его голове?

В любом случае, это не объясняет, почему он готов был бежать через весь город, чтобы убедиться, что то, что он сделал, не может быть препятствием карьере Майка, который может стать по-настоящему хорошим юристом. Он не мог объяснить, почему он преследовал парня и пытался защитить его на каждом шагу. Спектер ужасно боялся, что что-то случится, и он осознает, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы помочь его коллеге.

Несмотря на то, что в кровати Спектера мог оказаться совершенно незнакомый человек, он не помнил, когда последний раз там находился кто-то, с кем можно было бы провести вечер, сходить на свидание, кому можно посвятить жизнь… Но он был уверен, что с Майком может провести остаток своих дней. Ему будет достаточно просто знать, что с парнем все хорошо, но, все же, Харви отчаянно желал большего. Ему хотелось делить с ним радость и горе, помогать, защищать, обнимать, целовать, любоваться, любить этого человека…

\- О, Харви, - вздохнула Донна, прерывая мысли Спектера. Переведя взгляд на девушку, он почувствовал, как брови вопросительно идут вверх. 

\- Что? - спросил он.

Она просто покачала головой, и поспешила зайти в как раз приехавший лифт. 

Они бросились на улицу, и Донна сделала что-то невероятное, остановив сразу два такси. Она похлопала босса по щеке, после чего улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Только не упусти его, Харви Спектер.

Путь до квартиры Майка, казалось, занял гораздо меньше времени, чем должен был. И когда желтая машина остановилась около нужного дома, Харви только начал осваиваться в кабине. Двигаться здесь было неудобно, но такова участь любителей поездок в обыкновенном Нью-Йоркском такси.

Как только водитель припарковался, Харви посмотрел на здание и почувствовал, как у него со страха челюсть свело. Он пытался придумать аргумент, который решит все проблемы разом, но ничего не выходило.

\- Просто скажи ей, что ты чувствуешь, - послышалось с переднего сидения автомобиля.

Харви посмотрел на седого человека, и почувствовал, как вопросительно поднимает бровь. 

\- Что? 

\- Ты пытаешься сказать кому-то, что ты чувствуешь, не так ли? Просто скажи это. Она будет рада это услышать.

\- Он, - поправил Харви, немного удивленно.

\- В таком случае, не могу помочь. В свое время, я ориентировался только на женщин, но я уверен, что это подействует точно так же, - он пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется, он ненавидит меня, - признал Харви.

\- За что? – поинтересовался водитель, глядя на Спектера в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Он думает, что я насмехался над ним. Ему кажется, что я бы никогда не заинтересовался таким, как он. – Вздыхает адвокат и, кивнув, добавляет. – Я бы и, правда, не заинтересовался. Я никогда не думал, что такое произойдет. – Харви казался гораздо задумчивее, чем обычно.

\- Моя жена говорит, что мы не выбираем людей, в которых влюбляемся. Мы просто однажды просыпаемся и не можем думать ни о чем, кроме этого человека: быть с ним, заботиться о нем, делить с ним все, что имеем. И не важно, болен ты или просто обгорел на солнце, главное, чтобы любимый был рядом, - говорит водитель. 

Это поражает Харви, и он кивает вместе с пожилым человеком. Спектер сразу вспоминает десятки случаев, когда кто-то «заимствует» Майка для расследования, когда Майк расстроен, когда он в опасности, во все эти моменты Харви хочется быть рядом, поддержать помощника и помочь ему во всем, в чем нужно. А, когда день подходит к концу, боссу хочется посадить Майка к себе на колени и заставить рассказать все о тех плохих людях, которые его расстроили.

\- Я не хочу говорить тебе, что делать, но он никогда не узнает, если ты будешь сидеть здесь, - произносит водитель, мягко улыбаясь.

Харви улыбается в ответ. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, передавая водителю гораздо больше денег, чем указано на чеке.

Выходя, он направляется к зданию. Харви пытается продумать свою речь до мелочей, но страх не дает и двух слов нормально связать. Хотя, и так понятно, что нужно сказать. _«В суде выиграть в разы легче»_ , - проносится в голове, и Спектер сам смеется над своей нерешительностью.

Такого страха Харви не испытывал никогда в жизни. Его желудок завязался узлом, а мозг работал только над «а что если» версиями событий. Даже слова водителя такси не смогли вернуть мысли в порядок. Ужасное состояние.

Стоя у двери Майка, он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но голос сбоку прервал его.

\- Майкл не дома, сынок, - раздалось из-за спины Харви.

\- Он не сказал, куда собирается? - Поинтересовался Спектер, оглядываясь на пожилого человека, выходящего из квартиры напротив Майка.

\- Не знаю. Сказал, что нужно связать концы с концами, прежде чем уйти откуда-то,- равнодушно ответил мужчина. 

\- Уйти? Куда он хочет уйти? 

\- В отпуск. Бедный ребенок заслуживает, хоть какого-то отдыха от ужасного босса. Он выматывает Майка так, что тот здесь почти не появляется, а когда появляется, то совершенно без сил.

\- Черт, - произносит Харви, прежде чем его телефон начинает звонить. 

\- Ну, спасибо, - говорит Харви, вытаскивая телефон, и нажимает «ответить» на экране, высвечивающим номер Джессики.

\- Харви Спектер слушает, - отвечает он.

\- Харви, я жду объяснений, почему твой помощник требует моего прихода в офис в воскресенье, чтобы уйти с работы? Что происходит? Он дал мне заявление об увольнении. Какого черта ты сделал?

Обычно, Спектер бы обиделся на такие вопросы и ответил бы исключительно сарказмом, но сейчас не стал.

\- Он все еще там? – Интересуется босс почти отчаявшимся тоном.

\- Да, ему нужно собрать все свои вещи и подписать кое-какие бумаги, прежде чем уйти. Он занимается этим прямо сейчас, - сказала Джессика.

\- Хорошо, не дай ему уйти. Я уже еду, - Харви перепрыгнул две ступеньки, стараясь быстрее добраться до лестничной клетки нижнего этажа.

\- О, - добавляет он, ударяясь об перила, когда попытался перепрыгнуть еще несколько ступенек, - Еще нужно разорвать его чертов договор. Он никуда не денется.

Казалось, Харви ловил такси целую вечность, хотя, на самом деле, это заняло всего шесть минут. Вскоре он мчался обратно в офис, предлагая таксисту непристойные суммы денег, чтобы тот ехал чуть быстрее.

Через долю секунды после остановки, когда водитель, всячески старался собрать все брошенные на него деньги, Харви уже вышел из машины и бежал к зданию.

Ему едва хватило терпения дождаться лифта, но дойти до офиса по лестнице Спектер просто бы не смог. Обычно он не из тех, кто несколько раз нажимают на кнопку нужного этажа, но сейчас Харви обнаружил, что не мог оставить эту чертову штуку в покое.

Как только двери открылись, Харви быстро пошел к рабочему месту Майка. На секунду он остановился рядом с кабинетом Джессики, которая стояла лицом к окну и просматривала какие-то документы, но, подумав, просто прошел мимо. 

Харви легко нашел Майка, помощник стоял рядом со своим рабочим местом и собирал вещи в большую коробку. Блондин был одет в простые джинсы и рубашку, на спинке стула висела кожаная куртка.

\- Майк, ты не можешь уйти, - произнес Харви, приближаясь к ассистенту.

Молодой человек поднял голову и усмехнулся. 

\- Думаю, если ты перечитаешь мой контракт, то обнаружишь, что я могу.

\- Нет, ты не можешь, я имею в виду, что ты можешь, если хочешь, но у тебя не получится все бросить только из-за того, что случилось между нами.

\- Харви, я не могу работать с тобой после того, что ты сделал. - Сказал он, отводя взгляд от проницательных глаз Харви.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Майк. Как ты не можешь понять, что происходит?

\- А что происходит? Давай я тебе расскажу, как я понимаю происходящее. Во-первых, ты меня поцеловал. Во-вторых, ты - натурал. В-третьих, ты понял, хотя я не знаю как, что я что-то к тебе чувствую. Из всего этого можно сделать вывод, что ты просто насмехался над моими чувствами. Не нужно быть идиотом, чтобы понять. – С надуманной улыбкой заявил Росс.

\- О, Майк, один из трех – это довольно плохо для такого умного парня, как ты, - улыбнулся Харви.

\- Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - переспросил помощник, нахмурив брови.

\- Так, для начала я не совсем натурал. Так же, я не знал, что ты что-то ко мне чувствуешь. И наконец, я буду целовать тебя снова и снова, пока ты не поймешь, как сильно ошибался на мой счет. - Харви придвинулся ближе, обхватывая шею Майка, и притянул его в теплый поцелуй. Молодой человек сопротивлялся всего мгновение, но поднял руки и обнял Спектера за плечи. 

Харви боялся, что Майк оттолкнет его снова, что, возможно, Донна была не права, но, когда Росс провел по его спине, все сомнения отпали и Харви углубил поцелуй, делая его более властным. Они оторвались друг от друга за секунду до того, как Харви снова двинулся вперед, облизывая полную нижнюю губу помощника. Спектер дразнил Майка, по телу которого прошла стайка мурашек от таких прикосновений. Это только подбодрило Харви, и он вернулся к губам Росса для более требовательного поцелуя. Руки Майка продолжали блуждать по спине партнера, изучая каждую складочку одежды. 

Харви переместился на шею Росса, гордо оставляя большой красный след. Босс запустил пальцы в светлые волосы молодого человека, в то время как, второй рукой Спектер пытался выпустить рубашку парня из джинсов.

\- Харви, я, - произнес Майк, но его начальник, казалось, не обратил внимания, и просто поцеловал помощника снова. Дыхание мужчин стало рваным, но ни один из них не хотел останавливаться, языки выделывали неведомые движения, а руки продолжали двигаться по телам друг друга.

Через минуту они все-таки, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга. Харви усмехнулся, глядя на множество бумаг, лежащих на полу, они оба совершенно не заметили, что коробка с вещами Майка упала.

\- Господа, - голос Джессики прорезал комнату. Они оба вздрогнули, хотя Харви категорически отрицает это позже. Майк попытался извлечь себя из рук партнера, прочищая горло, но ничего не вышло.

\- Джессика, - спокойно ответил Харви, не расцепляя рук за спиной Росса.

\- Это, вероятно, лучше сделать в домашних условиях, и я жду вас обоих завтра рано утром на пересмотр дела Росса, - сказала начальница. 

\- Ой, подождите, я.. 

\- Вы оба возьмете несколько бесплатных дел, чтобы компенсировать тот факт, что меня потащили на работу в воскресенье совершенно без причины. Тем более смотреть, как мистер Росс упаковывает свои вещи, и увидеть, как один из лучших адвокатов фирмы ведет себя, как подросток – не лучшие проведение выходного. - Ухмыльнулась женщина. 

\- Да, и вы оба заполните форму об отношениях. Я не позволю вам двоим сделать что-нибудь, что может повредить фирме. - Заявила она, немного сузив глаза.

\- Конечно, - Согласился Харви.

\- Теперь, с вашего позволения, я позвоню мистеру Колдуэллу и сообщу, что он должен мне сто баксов. – С этими словами Джессика покинула комнату.

\- Думаешь, они поспорили, будем ли мы вместе? – Задумчиво спросил Майк.

\- Майк, она же адвокат. Все адвокаты любят раскрывать дела и рисковать. – Мягко ответил Харви.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что готов рискнуть ради меня? – Спросил Майк, задумчиво изогнув бровь.

\- Все готовы рисковать, за хорошие награды, - улыбнулся старший партнер.

\- Вау, Харви, это было почти романтично, - сказал Майк, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Я намного романтичнее, чем кажется, просто не было времени и повода это показать.

\- О, я держу пари, ты любишь обниматься везде и всегда, - кивнул Майк, - Ведь я прав, да? 

Майку нравится, что теперь можно дразнить Харви.

\- Есть только один способ узнать, новобранец, - сказал Харви, своим «Я даю тебе шанс сделать ход» голосом.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - Спросил Майк.

\- Определенно ко мне. У меня есть звукоизоляция и гораздо меньше соседей, - уверенно ответил босс, наклоняясь и целуя Майка в шею, заставляя вздрогнуть.

\- Веди, - произнес Майк, наконец, собрав свою сумку.

Харви усмехнулся и взял его за протянутую руку, уводя за собой к лифту. Спектер надеялся, что это один из тех моментов, когда проявление эмоций не лишнее и чувства не обернутся против Харви и не сорвут все планы.


	13. Эпилог

Две недели спустя. 6:05 утра. Воскресенье.

БИП БИП БИП БИП

Пронзительный звук будильника прервал сон. Вся комната наполнилась звуком, казалось, стены отражают его и делают в разы сильнее. Создающий шум предмет стоял на столе рядом с другим краем кровати, что мешало Спектеру выключить его. Будильник замолчал на момент и вновь обрушил громкие звуки на помещение.

-Майк, - проворчал Харви, протягивая руку над гибким телом рядом с ним. - Ты ближе. 

Росс что-то сонно шепнул, и засунул голову под подушку. В то время как Харви оставалось только моргать, пытаясь сбросить остатки сна.

БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП

\- Майк, - более требовательно позвал начальник, легко подталкивая в плечо партнера, - Майк, Майк, Майк.

\- Харви, - послышался приглушенный голос из-под подушки. - Это твой проклятый будильник. 

БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП

\- Майкл, - прорычал Харви, кусая руку парня, лежащую рядом с ним, за что получил удар по лицу. 

\- Не я установил его, - сказал Росс, поднимая, наконец, подушку с головы. Со сна помощник выглядел смешным и красивым, растрепанным и прекрасным одновременно. И, кажется, сердце Спектера пропустило удар. Хотя больше сонных мыслей занимало обдумывание того, как парень вообще мог дышать под подушкой. 

\- Можешь просто выключить эту проклятую штуку, пожалуйста? - Попросил Харви, приятно дотрагиваясь до места, которое укусил, губами.

Раздраженный Майк протянул руку, пытаясь найти кнопку выключения будильника, но, в результате, только скинул предмет на пол, где он продолжил громко звенеть.

БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП

\- Ой, - пробормотал Майк, и, повернувшись к Харви, широко улыбнулся, стараясь загладить вину. 

\- Как ты можешь объяснить, что не справился с такой простой задачей? – Спросил Спектер, потягивая руки за головой. 

\- Как ты можешь объяснить, что выглядишь так хорошо после каких-то пяти часов сна? – Интересуется Майк, обнимая за шею мужчину, лежащего рядом. Харви позволяет помощнику лечь на себя, в то время как сам кладет руку на спину Росса. 

\- Я научился этому в Гарварде, - с улыбкой произносит Харви, немного посмеявшись, когда Майк толкает его в живот. 

\- Ха-ха-ха, - говорит Росс, - Я думал, ты скажешь, что тебе просто необходимо выглядеть хорошо на работе, ведь сегодня нужно доделать все дела, и я тоже буду занят и цитирую: «также возможен секс на протяжении любого количества времени» как мотивация. 

\- Я хотел, но сказал другое, потому что знаю, что у тебя не достаточно силы воли, чтобы спокойно отреагировать на такую прекрасную угрозу. – Заявил Спектер. 

\- В самом деле? – Усмехнулся Майк, садясь на ноги Харви. – Это то, что ты думаешь?

\- Никто не может обвинить тебя за это. Я имею в виду, что, - Харви взял руку Майка и провел ей по части своего обнаженного тела, - Ты и так видишь, как хорошо я выгляжу даже после пяти часов сна. Так что, если я рядом, твои силы противостоять равны нулю. 

\- Мне казалось, это ты отчаянно требовал секс прошлой ночью: «Майк, ты мне нужен», «Пожалуйста, Майк», - Росс передразнил властный и нуждающийся голос Харви.

\- Мои просьбы звучали совсем не так, - невозмутимо произнес босс, - И вот только не говори, что тебе не понравилось. Ты хотел меня так же сильно.

\- Да, но если бы мы вчера пошли спать раньше, я разбудил бы тебя минетом, однако ты решил испортить мой план, - он указал в сторону все еще звенящего будильника, - И теперь ты еще оскорбил мою силу воли. Так что мне только остается лишить тебя секса минимум на неделю. – Он нахмурился, делая обиженный вид.

Харви приподнялся, усаживая Майка на себя, и приблизился к парню, целуя в щеку. 

\- Прости, Майки. Я не знал, что говорил. Ты же знаешь, я иногда говорю, совершенно не думая, - он нежно укусил молодого человека за ухо, обводя языком контур, и чувствуя, как тот пытается скрыть дрожь.

\- Нет, нет, тебе нужно идти на совещание. Мы же оба знаем, какой важный клиент. Тебе просто необходимо выиграть процесс, а для этого нужно хоть быть в курсе дела. – Майк пытался оставаться сосредоточенным, но внезапно руки старшего партнера начали проводить по его бедрам. 

\- Я запланировал более эффективную тренировку для нас. – Прошептал Харви Майку на ухо, и ухмыльнулся, когда Росс вздрогнул снова.

\- Не-а, во-первых, я все еще обижен и намерен воздерживаться ближайшую неделю. А, во-вторых, ты не был на обсуждениях процесса уже дней шесть. – Росс пытался отговорить своего любовника, но когда рука Харви скользнула в трусы, Майк понял, что сам не верит своим словам.

Одна рука Спектера осталась поглаживать бедро Росса, в то время как вторая двигалась по спине. Майк все-таки не мог противостоять Харви, хотя, он не был уверен, что это плохо. 

Все же, они были вместе только две недели, и каждое прикосновение оставляло жаркий след, каждый поцелуй становился немного слаще предыдущего, и после каждого движения хотелось оказаться еще хоть немного ближе.

Они опять ложатся на кровать, одеяло безжалостно улетает в сторону. Харви оказывается сверху Росса и наклоняется к его губам. Через несколько секунд они углубляют поцелуй, и Спектер страстно стонет в губы партнера.

Они двигаются довольно медленно, так как оба еще не успели до конца проснуться, но, тем не менее, Харви быстро снимает с себя и Майка боксеры и бросает куда-то к одеялу. 

Спектер громко простонал, почувствовав, как их члены соприкоснулись. 

\- Майки, ты опять мне нужен, - прорычал Харви в чувствительную и очень теплую шею Росса. Он бездумно исследовал ключицы, оставляя мокрые дорожки и заставляя Майка выгибаться так сильно, как он только мог. Помощнику казалось, что он не может дышать, его переполняли ощущения.

\- Я не против, - произносит Майк, как только находит силы вдохнуть. Он невероятно хочет дотронуться до своего члена, провести по нему. – Харви, пожалуйста… - тянет Росс.

Всего через мгновение, Спектер бросает на кровать смазку, в то время как Майк, не теряя не минуты, выцеловывает шею партнера. Харви все еще не перестает удивляться, как сильно его тело реагирует на каждое прикосновение помощника.

Харви чуть раздвигает ноги Майка и проводит смазанным пальцем по колечку мышц. Не упуская момент, он одновременно страстно целует Росса и начинает вводить палец. Майк совершенно безболезненно принимает в себя первый палец, и даже начинает насаживаться, после чего, Харви пытается ввести второй, который все-таки доставляет Россу дискомфорт, но Спектер подается вперед и дотрагивается своим членом до члена партнера, чем получает одобрительный стон и отвлекает Майка от боли. Еще несколько движений, и Росс начинает извиваться на кровати, сладко стонать и молить о большем. Но Харви продолжает подготавливать помощника, боясь причинить ему боль. Три пальца доставляют уже гораздо больше ощущений, Харви медленно двигается и задевает ту самую точку, от которой парень под ним практически подскакивает и начинает уже неприлично громко стонать. И тут Спектер теряет самообладание и рывком вынимает пальцы. 

Харви выдавливает немного смазки и быстрым движением обмазывает член. Он наклоняется к изнывающему от потери Майку, и целует его в шею. Обхватывая руками бедра парня, Спектер пристраивается к растянутому колечку мышц и начинает медленно входить. Майк продолжает извиваться, ища удобный угол, и обхватывает ногой талию партнера, придвигаясь ближе. Движение кажется абсурдно медленным, но только так можно избежать боли. Харви слишком старается не причинить Россу вреда, даже, задвигая свои желания на задний план. Он знает, что Майк хорошо растянут, и слышит, как парень просит о большем, но хочет растянуть удовольствие на как можно большее время. 

Харви Спектер – ужасный садист, он начинает двигаться в любовнике, не входя в него до конца. Каждое движение, как взрыв фейерверка, посылает стайку мурашек по коже. Но сложнее всего не поддаться на просьбы Майка, который чертовски убедителен. 

Но через долгую минуту неглубоких движений Харви сдается и входит полностью. Угол делает свое дело и одного движения хватает, чтобы задеть простату парня, который сразу изгибается, доставляя боссу двойное удовольствие.

\- О, да, тут, - Майк чувствует, как по спине проходят мурашки, а все тело ноет в ожидании подобного ощущения.

Харви просто улыбается и возвращается к мучительно медленному темпу, в то время, как его руки перемещаются на грудь помощника, лаская соски. Майк впивается ногтями в спину Спектера, желая заполучить его полностью.

Проходит ужасно большое количество медленных толчков, прежде чем Харви сильно толкается вперед, заставляя Майка дрожать от удовольствия.

\- Пожалуйста, Харви, - Майк хочет найти способ сломать сдержанность Спектера, но, кажется, что он прекрасно себя чувствует и в таком мучительном темпе. 

Единственное, что он может сделать, это дождаться, когда Харви ускорится. Каждый медленный толчок, каждое мучительное движение, кажется, только усиливает удовольствие, даже сильнее чем быстрые жестокие удары, заставляющие Майка кричать и извиваться.

Однако Росс замечает, что Харви учащенно дышит, кажется, борясь с желанием жестко отыметь Майка прямо сейчас.

Помощник готов сделать все что угодно, чтобы заставить Спектера двигаться быстрее, он закидывает вторую ногу Харви за спину, меняя угол, что босс прекрасно чувствует, он наклоняется к Россу и страстно целует его, практически останавливая движение, но Майк начинает невероятно соблазнительно стонать, заставляя Спектера забыть все на свете.

Не в силах остановиться, Майк шепчет, заглатывая невероятные количества воздуха:

\- Харви, я умру, если ты не трахнешь меня жестко прямо сейчас.

Спектер только ухмыльнулся в ответ, что несколько испугало Майка, но, прошептав: «Поосторожнее в своих желаниях», начал медленно убыстрять толчки.

Майк старался дышать, хотя бы немного глотать воздух, но легкие его будто отторгали, с каждым толчком Росс начинал биться в сладких муках. Он продолжал громко стонать, чем только сильнее возбуждал Харви. Тела были будто в огне, за каждым прикосновением следовал громкий стон, оба мужчины хотели продолжать этот момент бесконечно. Но темп начинает сбиваться, через пару толчков Харви чувствует, что находится на грани, он сжимает пульсирующий член партнера и начинает двигаться по нему в ритм со своими движениями. Первым не выдерживает Майк, он громко стонет, выгибается в спине и кончает Спектеру в руку, сжимая мышцы вокруг члена Харви. Который толкается в теплое тело еще несколько раз и кончает.

Несколько минут мужчины лежат в тишине, пытаясь вернуть нормальное дыхание.

\- Майк, будильник все еще звонит, - строго добавляет Харви настолько ровным голосом, что Майк хочет задушить его подушкой. 

\- Не я поставил его. – Возражает Майк, проводя по руке Харви. 

\- Ты ближе, - отвечает Спектер Майку в плечо.

\- Харви, это твой проклятый будильник.

БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП БИП


End file.
